In Love With a Vampire
by StarStorm199
Summary: A world tournament is coming up in 3 months and the teams have planned at staying in a hotel together. But, what happens, when one of the bladers... is a vampire? And what happens... if he's your roommate? Yaoi, Chapter 5 is finally up and ready! PlzReviw
1. Tonight was weird, I have to admit

In Love With a Vampire…

**In Love With a Vampire…**

**StarStorm199**

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. Maybe

some though.

**Warning**: This is a yaoi, boy x boy, may have some hentai.

**Pairing**: Kai x Michael (Maybe more in the future)

**Chapter**: 1 "Tonight was weird, I had to admit."

* * *

I walked with the rest of my team to the hotel/mansion we were staying at. The teams that had come was the White Tigers, Bladebreakers, Neo-Borg, and of course, us, the All Starz. Mr. Dickinson said that there was going to be another world tournament and he wanted us all to get more acquainted with each other. I sighed and got slapped in the head for it. "Hey!" I screamed at Emily. Emily York; thought she was the captain of the team. She had ginger hair and blue eyes. She wore skirts usually and she played tennis. She also worked on her computer a lot, but the thing she had the most, was a big attitude. She just huffed and walked faster, going towards Max Tate, our best blader. We all knew she had a crush on him, but she denied it. Anyway, she ran off and I was left behind with a hurt head. "Man, she is really pissed. I wonder if it's this place getting to her." Eddy, one of our team members who loved basketball, said to me. He smiled at me. I thought Eddy was a really nice guy, he was free-spirited and fun-loving kind of guy. Eddy had Black hair and boy was he tall. "Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." I said back to him. It really did; it had this haunted vibe around it. Eddy smiled. We all got into the mansion and went up to the front desk. Hiro Granger, Tyson's older brother, went up and talked with the man about our rooms. I looked around on the inside, it was a nice place. It was clean and had a staircase leading upstairs. "Unfortunately, we only have one bed in each room, and as I can see, we need at least two people in a room." I heard the man say to Hiro. _'One bed? Does this mean that we have to share beds?'_ I thought to myself. "That's fine. We will be staying here for 3 months, so they will learn to get used to it." Hiro said and the man started to write names down to rooms. I looked around me; so many people could be in the same room as me. "Alright, line up and I will give you the key and tell you the room." Hiro's voice boomed.

* * *

After a while, I got my key and I got room 13. I went up the stairs and unlocked the door. When I got inside, I felt like I was back in the knights and dragons age. The room was like a prince's room. It had a king size bed and it just had the feeling of the old age. I put my stuff on the couch in the living room and went to the bedroom. I jumped on the bed and snuggled into the blankets. I then heard a click as the door got up. The person I saw come in, wasn't the first person I thought would be my roommate. Kai Hiwatari, his hair two shades of blue and his eyes a silver-gray. He walked in and looked at me for a moment, then went back to what he was doing. Captain of the Bladebreakers, and was Captain of the Neo-Borg. He went back to his team after the first world tournament. He was always quiet, as I noticed, like he didn't want to talk or show his feelings at all. _'I wonder if he had a bad childhood…' _I would always ask myself. I got up and went over toward the door, I was really hungry. When I was closing the door behind me, I saw a glimpse of Kai's eyes turn to a crimson red. I stood in the hallway for a bit, "I think I've gone insane…" "Got that right," I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Thanks… Emily." She just smiled and walked down the hall. I followed her, there was nothing else to do.

* * *

Later that day; I came back to my room, or I should say _our_ room. I looked in and saw Kai was no where to be seen. I sighed; he always made me feel uneasy. I felt to tired to take my close off so I got on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the night; I always did that for some reason. I looked over to my side and saw Kai asleep; the moonlight shining on his face. I blushed, and I didn't know why. He then opened his eyes and looked at my face. His eyes turned to the crimson ones again and that freaked me out. He was looking intensely at my face, making me blush more. _'Why is he looking at me like this?'_ I thought; Kai didn't seem like the type to look at someone with no more than hate. I got off the bed, "I'm gonna get something to drink… sorry for waking you…" I said in a whisper and ran to the bathroom. I found a glass and fill it_. 'Is it just me, or does Kai look… different…'_ I thought to myself. He had changed; ever since a month ago, when he disappeared for a long length of time, then came back with no explanation. He just looked at all of us and huffed, he then went to beybattleing Ray. Tyson said he must have just gone out and trained himself, he said he did that a lot. I didn't notice the glass slip out of my hand until I heard the loud crash of it hitting the floor. "Damn it…" I whispered and I bent down and cut myself while picking up a piece. I looked at the cut; blood oozing down my finger. I heard the door to our room slam shut, "Kai…" I whispered as I got up. I opened a cabinet and found a band aid and put in on. I cleaned up the rest of the glass and then I left the room in search of Kai. I could let him hurt himself plus, why would he run out of his own room? I walked down the staircase, there was a spot where it was flat and a large window was placed near it. I saw Kai, holding his sides, sitting in a corner, "Kai!" I quickly ran over to him. He was shivering and he was backing away from me, "Kai, what's wrong?" I asked quietly, he seemed as if he was afraid of me. Kai suddenly got up. He had his crimson eyes and he grabbed me as he got up. He looked wild, like an animal that found its prey, "Kai, I think you're sick. Let's go back to the room, okay?" I asked and his grip on my shoulder loosened. He then fell on top of me, "K-Kai!" I saw he was asleep. I got up, he was way too heavy for me to carry alone. And as if a miracle happened, there was Max in front of me, "Need help, Michael?" I blushed, I had liked Max like Emily but I didn't try to show it. "Y-Yeah, that would be helpful." I got up and helped Max with carrying Kai back to the room. When we got there, we carried Kai to the bed and as we were putting him down, I tripped and Max fell with me. Kai was on the bed, Max was on top of me… on the bed… I blushed and Max smiled slightly. "Sorry… Michael…" He acted as if… he liked this. And I was glad too. My heart started to beat loudly in my ears. Max's face seemed so close, I pushed my face toward his, cough. I blushed, for Kai was awake, looking at us. Max got off of me and said, "Well, see you guys around." I walked him to the door and watched him leave. I tensed as I felt hands near my shoulders. I turned slightly to see Kai there, his eyes were silver-gray again. "How are you feeling, Kai?" I asked touching his forehead. He seemed to be at right temperature. Kai went back to the bedroom and he climbed into bed, leaving me my space. I sighed; tonight was weird, I had to admit.

* * *

I am working on Chapter 2. So, it will be out soon. I play to make this longer than The Great Unexpected, but i don't know. Anyway, i hoped you guy enjoyed it.


	2. I Think You're Jealous

In Love With a Vampire Chapter 2

**In Love with a Vampire…**

**Chapter 2: "I Think… You're Jealous." **

**In the last chapter:**

"How are you feeling, Kai?" I asked touching his forehead. He seemed to be at right temperature. Kai went back to the bedroom and he climbed into bed, leaving me my space. I sighed; tonight was weird, I had to admit.

* * *

I awoke the next morning finding Kai gone. I was stiff when I got up, "You sleep for a long time, ya know?" I looked to where the voice came from and saw Max sitting in a chair in front of me, "M-Max? What are you doing here?" I was blushing, I knew it. "Well it is the afternoon already. We got worried when you didn't come down." He said with a smile, "Ya know, you look so peaceful when you sleep. And you mumble a lot." He giggled at that. "W-What did I… mumble about?" I asked embarrassed. I could have been saying anything. "Well, you first started to say like 'stay with me' and then you called out my name a lot. You also called out 'vampire' and little after that, you said Kai's name." I blushed; how could I say Max's name over and over again? I got up quickly, falling into Max's arms in the process. "S-Sorry," I whispered; I did noticed I was stuttering a lot today. I felt Max's arms tighten around me, "No problem." He smiled at me; I felt my heart start to beat loudly. "We should… um... go down stairs now." Max said a little nervous. It was cute; I had never seen him act nervous. "Yeah…" I whispered and I pushed myself off of him. I got dressed into clean clothes and we made our way downstairs. When we got there, Max went off on his own and I went into the dinning room. I looked in and saw mostly the Neo-Borg in there. I saw Tala Valkov, a boy with red hair and aqua blue eyes. Tala scared me most of the time, he was a mean guy and looked as if he were going to rip you apart like his bit beast, Wolborg. Then, my sight went to Bryan Kuznetsov. He had lavender hair and lavender eyes. His bit beast was Falborg, a falcon type. Bryan was emotionless to me all the time. He drove dangers into my back every time I turned around. And I also saw Spencer Petrov there. He has blonde hair and he is really tall. He is like a statue most of the time, and he mostly listen to Tala. I walked in, feeling nervous; I had never really spent time with the Neo-Borg's. "H-Hi…" I whispered, feeling like an idiot. Bryan smiled, that really freaked me out. "Я могу сыграть с ним, Tala? (1)" Bryan said to Tala. Tala just nodded and that scared me. What had he just said to him? Did it have anything to do with me? Bryan started coming closer to me. I backed away and I backed up against the door, "W-Well, nice talking to ya." I said and I quickly left. I heard laughing behind me. I sighed and leaned against the door. _'Why is it always me every body teases?'_ I asked myself. Ever since I was born, all I could remember was being teased, it got on my nerves. I sighed again and got up. I went outside and trained for a bit.

* * *

I didn't know how long it has been, but I knew hours had past. I got up off the ground for I had fallen when I was weak of energy. I started back to the mansion/hotel and went up the flight of stairs. "Haven't they ever heard of a thing called elevators?" I asked as I reached the window. I looked out at the full moon. It was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off it. My thought ran back to the time for when I was a child and how my friends and I would play under the night sky. I turned from the moon and went up the rest of the stairs and toward my room. I got to my door but before I opened it, I heard voices inside. "Come on; let's go back to the way we used to be." I knew the voice. It belonged to Tala. "Why would you want to? You're the one who dumped me." That voice was Kai. I knew this was something I shouldn't be listening to but, I found myself being drawn into the conversation. It went on about how Kai and Tala should get back together and that Tala promised he would give Kai anything to come back to him, "Кто-то слушает Kai. Я думаю это вы любите. (2)" After that was said, the door opened suddenly and I was thrown in. Tala grabbed my hair and threw me on the bed. "Leave him alone, Tala!" Kai grabbed my shoulders and put me on his lap in a protective way. I blushed; I never knew Kai cared so much, "Hn. Why should I? Он взял вас от меня. (3)" I hated how all the important stuff was in Russian. Kai's hands tightened around me. "He doesn't know that though," Kai smirked and snuggled into my neck. I blushed; his lips trailed along my jawbone, "I think… you're jealous." Tala looked mad; Kai licked my neck. This was different and it felt real awkward. "K-Kai…" I whispered blushing as his hand wrapped around my waist. "I'll be back, Kai," Tala said furiously, stomping out of the room and slamming the door. Kai's grip loosened and he let go of me. I had a deep red blush on my face. What had just happened, "Kai, um… what did you mean by, jealous?" I asked, looking at him. Kai didn't answer as I thought he wouldn't. Kai then suddenly pushed me on the bed, binding my hands above my head. I squirmed under him, why was Kai doing this? His lips touched my neck. I turned slightly and got a glimpse of his eyes. Crimson, just like I thought they would be, "Kai, get off!" I screamed and pushed but I was failing miserably. I then accidentally kicked Kai in the groin. He jumped off screaming, "сленг!" I got up and looked at Kai who was on the floor now, "I-I'm sorry... Kai…" I watched him; he then got up and left the room. Kai left me all alone in the room, it was really quiet. There was a knock on the door, "Michael? It's Max, can I come in?" I blushed; Max, coming to me? "Sure," I said. Max opened the door and closed it behind him. "Kai came down, he looked… angry. Did you two get in a fight?" I blushed even more. Max then came closer and touched my forehead, "Are you sick? You're red all over." I blushed a deep red, "N-No, I-I-I'm fine. And we didn't g-get into a fight." I stuttered and I hated it. Max sat down next to me, pulling me into his chest; He played with my hair, "Well, Kai looked more disappointed then angry," Max paused, seeming to think to ask something, "anyway, do you want to sleep in my room tonight. I can ask Ray to switch…" "Yes! Umm… please…" I said because I really didn't want to sleep with, I mean, next to Kai tonight. Max had told me he would ask Ray and try his hardest to convince him. I was sure that Ray would agree though. Ray Kon had long black hair and yellow eyes. Ray was really generous and he was real sweet. He was also Kai's best friend; we might as well already change rooms. I followed Max to the hall; he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. Max opened the door to room 18 and went inside. I waited outside, I didn't want to bother. Max came out with a smile, "He said it would be ok. You can stay here until you wish to return to your room." I went into the room with a smile as well. I saw there room was a little better than mine. Ray came out with a bag on his shoulder and he patted my shoulder. "Good luck," He said. I smiled at him and we traded keys, "I'll bring your stuff back when I get into the room." "Thanks," Ray smiled and hugged me. I blushed, now Ray was even hugging me, how many hugs could I get? "When I say good luck, I really mean it." He then let go of me and left the room. I looked over at Max who was gone. I could hear the shower on so I sat on the couch and watched TV.

_I wonder how Kai is doing now… _

* * *

_(Sorry for it being short but here are the translations to the Russian words:_

_(1) Я могу сыграть с ним, Tala? Can I play with him, Tala?_

_(2) Кто-то слушает Kai. Я думаю это вы любите. Someone is listening Kai. I think this is the one you love. _

_(3) Он взял вас от меня. He took you away from me.) _


	3. Blood Lust

In Love with A Vampire Chapter 3

**In Love With A Vampire**

**Chapter 3: **_**Blood Lust**_

Review(s):

**glitteredvixen06**

This would be much easier to read if dialogue was on a separate line each time...other than that, this actually sounds like it will be a decent fic...just fix up the layout.

**glitteredvixen06**

Much easier to read! More from me in the next chapter

ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

I awoke with a headache. I looked around my surroundings and saw I was on the couch, "Did want to wake ya, you looked peaceful." I looked up and saw Max with a big grin on his face. I got up and looked around again, "What time is it?" Max looked at the clock, "It's the afternoon." I nearly screamed, I ran up and out the door leaving a confused Max behind. I ran down the hall toward the stair way.

_Go back…_

I stopped on the stairs and looked behind me to see if anyone was there.

_He is dangerous, go near him and you will die…_

I was seriously starting to freak out, "Ok, your head is whispering something to you…" I whispered. I felt really sick, how could my head tell me something I didn't know.

I laugh made me jump and I ran down the stairs not knowing that a pair of ice blue eyes were watching me run.

I found myself in the dinning room and almost everybody was there. Ray was standing next to Kai, who looked like normal. Bryan and Spencer were having an arm wrestle and Tala… Tala was no where to be seen. Tyson came running over to me and he grabbed some food on the way, "Hey Michael, nice to see ya awake. gulp Anyway, ready for the battle you promised me?" I whipped some chunks of food off my face and followed Tyson for he didn't even take a yes or no. As we walked out the door Tala grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Keep away from Kai or else." He let go of my arm which I thought was bruised. I rubbed my arm and went out the door without a word.

I got beat by Tyson and now we were sitting, Tyson eating his lunch he brought. I watched the clouds go by, trying to gather my thoughts.

So, something told me to stay away from something, but what?

Tala told me to stay away from Kai or else, and Kai has been acting like everything is gonna be alright now that I'm gone. I hated this, how could he just be so happy with me gone? I didn't want an answer to that. I lied down and let myself fall into sleep.

_All around me was darkness and nothing could be seen. I tried to call out but I couldn't find my voice, "Go back. He is dangerous; go near him and you will die." I looked around for where the voice came from but I could not see a thing. I pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. I turned to see Kai, his eyes red as blood. He held my shoulders tight and licked my neck, "Kai! Stop!" I tried to push him off but he was too strong. Then, I felt my skin break, blood trailing out. I froze, did Kai just bite me? A laughter could be heard and in front of me, I saw Tala. He reached out and pulled Kai away from me, "His blood is sourer, don't drink it." I grabbed my neck where Kai bit me and I looked at Tala in fear. What was happening? "Do you wish to become that of Kai? A vampire?" I turned around and saw a dark figure. It came closer and whispered into my ear, "Once you become what he is, there is no turning back." I didn't get this at all. Vampire? Weren't they just a myth? It felt like the wound on my neck was opening because so much blood fell from it. The figure smiled; fangs in his mouth… He came closer and closer…_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and hit something. I got up and saw Tyson rubbing his chin, "You didn't have to hit me ya know!" I looked around and saw I was back at the park (where Michael and Tyson had battled). "Sorry Tyson." I whispered and got up. What a strange dream. I grabbed my beyblade and Tyson and I headed back to the hotel/mansion.

When we got back, most of everyone was training in the training room that we used here. Tyson went off on his own, and I sat down on the couch in the living room. I let out a sigh, what was happening to me? I suddenly felt something on my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Ray. "Tyson told me that you were having some sort of dream about Kai. He got real worried." I rubbed the bruise on my arm and looked down, "I… I did have a dream… about Kai." It felt so hard to talk about a myth like dream to someone who probably wouldn't believe me. Ray pulled my sleeve to reveal my bruise. He got up and left the room for a moment, then came back with a first aid kit. He didn't say a word as he patched my arm up. It was only a bruise but it could have gotten infected, "Thanks Ray." I said as he finished up. "No problem, but… did the dream have anything to do with Tala?" That was a strange question? How did he know it was also about Tala? "Y-Yeah." I whispered, feeling… awkward. "Thought so, Tala have been… angry lately. I heard him muttering about an American who can't stay away from something. I only guessed it was you." He touched my chin and turned my face to him, "If there is anything you need to talk about, I'm here, okay?" I nodded, I felt like I could trust Ray. Ray smiled and got up, "Well, I got to go train with Max. So, I'll see you later." He said giving a small wave and left the room. I watched the door close that led to the training room. Some how, I had to figure out what was going on.

I looked out the window; a feeling of dread came over me. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned around and saw just who I wanted to see; Kai. He looked at me once and then started to go down the stairs again, "Kai, wait." I said and Kai stopped. He turned around and looked at me, he look like he was sad. "Kai, I want to know… why is it that you seem to run away from me." I looked into his eyes for anything but saw nothing. He came up the stairs and came close to me, "It's none of your business." Was all he said and turned around; I watched as he walked away, this couldn't be happening. An image of my mother came and instead of Kai, she was there. She had tears in her eyes. Guilt; was that what I was feeling. "Kai…" I whispered, I felt myself push forward and I hugged him. Tears fell out of my eyes, why were they? Was I going insane? Or was I just afraid to be left alone? "Michael…" Kai whispered and he touched my hand. I buried my face in his back; it was like 11 years ago:

"_I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry Michael." My mother whispered as she started to walk away from me. I felt a feeling inside me that was sad. I ran to her and hugged her, "Mommy, don't go!" I screamed; I was only six; I didn't understand. She touched my hand and then threw me off of her. She had blood red eyes, not the soft blue eyes I once knew. I wanted to run away when I saw her eyes, but I didn't. I couldn't leave my own mother. She opened her mouth there were fangs; she had tears coming out of her eyes. It looked like she was crying blood. I scrambled up and backed away from her. She then turned and disappeared into the darkness, "Mom!" _

The tears in my eyes were like rivers, I couldn't stop it. I hugged Kai tightly, why was it that the past and now were so much the same? Kai pulled my arms off him and turned to look at me. I looked into his face, his eyes were half crimson. "Michael, I can't see you. No matter what, I could kill you." I didn't like what Kai was saying. I wanted him to stay with me, I wanted him to be like my mother but stay this time. My heart beat loudly as I hugged him tightly, "Please," I whispered, "please don't leave me…" Kai lightly touched my back, but then it felt like he was trying to him my back open. He hands tightened around me; I looked up at him and his eyes were full crimson. He mouth opened slightly but I could see them perfectly; fangs. Kai's head came near my throat and before I knew it; his bite deep and hard into my throat. And all I could do was stand there and listen as my blood was sucked away…

* * *

Sorry it was short. For some reason I just can't seem to back them long. Anyway, the next chapter will come soon.


	4. Ваша судьба запечатывается

**In Love With A Vampire Chapter 4**

**In Love with a Vampire…**

**Chapter 4:**

**Review(s):**

**What last happened:**

**Kai's head came near my throat and before I knew it; his bite deep and hard into my throat. And all I could do was stand there and listen as my blood was sucked away…**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Dead silent, the only sound was Kai drinking my blood.

Blood trailed down my neck; some making drops on the floor. My hold on Kai's shirt (on his back) was loosening. I was becoming numb and I could hear him gulp down my blood.

_Vampire…_

The word kept coming in my mind. Kai was a vampire and yet I wasn't even trying to stop him.

I didn't have the power to stop him,

_You just don't want it to stop..._

Kai's hands loosened on my waist.

My vision was getting foggy.

His lips came off my neck.

And the last thing I saw was his eyes turning to a silver.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes and saw sun hitting a room. I turned and saw I was in a bed. A face was near mine and I knew who it was.

Kai.

His eyes were open and he was watching me with careful eyes.

"Kai, where am I?" I whispered.

Kai didn't answer, he only got up and went into a different room. I looked at my surroundings. This place was so familiar. I then remember it was my old room, Kai's room.

A hand went on my forehead and I was forced to lay down.

"No fever, how are you feeling?" Ray said to me. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. "Tired." I whispered, it was true. Everything that happened last night, it was creepy, and I didn't even remember going into a bedroom.

"Kai never left you alone, ya know." I looked up and saw Kai was up against the wall, his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. "Did he really?" I asked, I wasn't so sure that Kai would do that.

"Yeah, he didn't want me to get near you. He was really protective." I looked back at Ray and he was getting stuff together. "What are you doing?" I thought I knew though,

"I'm going back to my old room. Kai wants to be with you anyway, right, Kai?" Ray smiled at Kai.

"Hn." Was all Kai said and he turned his head to a side. I smiled, for some reason, I liked being near Kai again.

"Well, I'll be seeing you." And with a final wave goodbye, Ray left. I got up only to feel warm hands push me down gently. I looked up at Kai and he laid down next to me. I blushed as he hugged me against him,

"I love you." He whispered. He seemed so breakable, so fragile. I hugged Kai, back, for I knew my own feelings.

I didn't say anything but I smiled and a tear rolled down my cheek as we fell asleep together.

"Ваша судьба запечатывается, Михаил. (Your fate is sealed, Michael.)" A venomous voice whispered into my mind.

* * *

I woke up later that day, Kai was gone. I got up and stretched and went down stairs. I found Kai eating some food. He looked up and smirked at me. I blushed, he was so different now.

And so was I.

I went over to Kai and sat next to him. Tyson and Daichi were fighting again. Daichi Sumeragi, a small boy with dark red hair and green eyes. He was like Tyson's litter brother, if you thought about it.

They got out their beyblades, ready to show down at any moment. And since Daichi was a beyblader of nature, he could battle on anything. No matter where it was.

Kai got up and went over to Tyson and Daichi, breaking them up as usual. Tyson was wining and so was Daichi, they all seemed like children Kai had to take care of. I got up and went outside for some air. I started toward the park then.

* * *

I started to run toward the hotel/mansion for it was raining. As I ran through the forest that was a short cut from the park to the hotel, I saw a figure in the trees. I stopped and looked around me. I saw nothing; was somebody really there was my mind playing tricks on me again?

A branch cracked behind me.

I whirled around only to get hit in the face.

A laughter could be heard around.

Another hit was at my side.

Blood fell from my side for a spiked beyblade had hit me. I picked it up and saw no bit-beast on it.

A napkin went over my nose and mouth and I struggled only to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself room. I got up and saw that this room had bars. I went over toward the bars and looked out for what I could see. It looked like a dungeon in the movies but a particular thing was of course I knew was real.

Tala Valkov.

I wanted to tear that smirk right off his lips and throw him in one of these cells.

"Well, it seems your awake." Tala's smirked widened with that.

"Why did you bring me here?" I exclaimed. I didn't want to be here anymore. He started to laugh and he got up from his spot on the chair. He walked over to me and grabbed my chin, "You know what Kai is, right?" The question startled me. Did Tala know what Kai was? "It depends. What do you think he is?" I asked, trying to make sure he wasn't just trying to figure out with the information I had. He chuckled and put his lips right up against my ear, which he had to pull my face up against the cell bars, "a vampire."

I pushed away from him and went to the back of the cell. So, he did know. Tala chuckled again and opened the door. He came in and closed it behind him. He walked toward me, I was frozen. He grabbed my chin again and turned my head so he could see my neck,

"It seems he has finally taken some blood. He has been resisting for some time." I tried to pull away but his grip was hard. He touched the bite marks lightly. He looked into my eyes for a moment, but in that moment, I saw them.

Crimson eyes.

"You're one t-too?" I stuttered a little. Why was I surrounded by so many vampires? Tala let go of my chin and started to walk away, "This is why you are no good for him. He should be with his kind, like me. Someone who can help him with his problems, not someone who can just make them worse." Tala smirked and left the cell. He locked it and started away, "Why is Kai one of you? He wasn't when he was in the last tournament, was he?" I asked but I thought Tala was long gone now.

"I changed him. Kai belongs only to me, so learn your place, human." And with that, Tala was gone for good. I went over to a corner and sat in it. How could have I been so stupid as to mess with any of this. And now, here I was, locked in a cell and a vampire was going to get Kai, who was a vampire as well.

"Kai…" I whispered. A single tear fell down my face.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is short too. I just had some trouble thinking this up cause of my sister. She is in love with this but anyway, how you liked it.**


	5. He Probably Thinks I'm Dead By Now

In Love with a Vampire

**In Love with a Vampire**

**Chapter 5: He probably think I'm dead by now. **

**Note(s): Chapter kinda short, sorry. **

* * *

"Kai…Where are you?" My voice was light, like a whisper. All I knew was that I was in darkness. This darkness was heavy; it was so hard to breathe. Tala had put me in this cell, but for how long? Two days, a week? I wasn't sure. It felt like a long time though. All I could tell was that time was moving around me. The earth kept spinning, yet I held still. It felt like my blood had gone cold in this dark place.

I might have died, yet no one would have known. That's what made me sad the most. And Kai… he could be with Tala now, flirting and possibly making out with him. For some reason, I felt so angry every time I thought of Tala, or anyone, near Kai.

_My Kai…_

My mind would whisper to me now and then. Was he really mine? Or was this just some sort of figment in my imagination?

_Break free and find him… Find your Kai…_

"Shut up!" I screamed at myself, wanting these thoughts to stop. He wasn't mine, he never was mine. Why was I thinking this now?

My hands shook forward. They touched the cold metal bars that held me in this prison. They shook more and tried to pry the bars apart.

"I can't break this." So why am I trying?

A creak was heard as one of the bars bent in a little. I looked at the bar and noticed it had been loose for a long time now.

_This thing has to be centuries old._

I pulled harder this time, my whole being needing to break free now. Another crack and another, I used both my hands,

_Almost there…_

A smash came as I flew back against the wall. I rubbed the back of my head in pain. The impact against the wall left a huge headache. I noticed that my hand felt heavy. I looked down in awe as I stared at the bar clutched in my hand.

Joy came to me at that moment. I could finally escape from this place. I could finally be free and go back and find food and everything I need!

_And be able to find Kai… _

I went back over to the cell door. A small gap was made without the bar. I checked the other bars to see if they were loose. None of the others were loose enough me to be able to break them. I sigh of disappointment came out of my mouth. This was hopeless.

_Slide threw!_

I looked back at the bars. The gap was small but was I skinny enough to fit? I checked my size compared to it. I was a little bigger but if I held my breath, I could make it! Sometimes I was really glad I had this other mind.

I put one foot through before holding my breath and sucking in. My arm went in and my torso came out slowly. Sweat came off my forehead as I thought I wouldn't make it. This really was impossible.

I was halfway through now. More sweat came off my forehead as I kept going. And then, I was completely safe. I looked around and jumped with glee as I was now out of this place. I ran up some stairs that must have lead to the way out. A wooden door waited for me at the top. My hand shook as I reached for the door knob. I closed my eyes, too afraid to see what was on the other side.

As I pushed through the door, I felt a soft breeze on my face that took the sweat away. My feet seemed to be planted on the earth. I smelled the air and I knew I was in the forest. This forest felt as if it had been waiting for me for a while now, just waiting to see if I would make it.

I wanted to scream and say I did it, I made it out! That the forest no longer had to wait, but it also felt as if they already knew.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the beautiful greens of the trees and grass. I looked behind me to see a rock with the wooden door there. So this cell was under the ground all along. I couldn't see the hotel from where I was, so Tala made sure this place couldn't be found.

_He probably thinks I'm dead by now. _

I took a deep sigh before running at full speed to which I thought was the direction of the hotel. It felt good to finally move the joints that hadn't moved for days. As my feet ran, I felt this feeling of dread. It was like the forest was telling me that something was wrong, like I was going towards danger.

"Where is Michael!" A rough voice yelled in the trees. It sounded familiar so I came to a stop. Who wanted to know where I was? Probably my team-mates, but wouldn't Tala just stop them from looking?

"I don't know." Tala's voice, I knew it since it was the last thing I heard. I slowly creped to a tree and listened in on the conversation.

"I know you know Tala. What did you do to him? Where are you hiding him?!" This voice was so familiar but I couldn't place it.

"This really is a dark side of you, Ray." Ray!? I didn't know Ray was looking for me!

I heard a growl come from someone. Ray was in danger if he stayed near Tala angry like this. But if I came out, Tala would kill me instead of Ray.

"Tala, we all know you hated Michael. You were gone when Michael disappeared." Ray had noted that? Man, he should be a detective. I thought Tala was gone all the time.

"Tala, are you listening to me?" Tala didn't reply. I heard a crunch of leafs that sounded near me. A growl came too.

_Oh god, he's found me!_

"Tala!"

"What!? I told you, I. Don't. Know. Where. He. Is!" Tala sounded really angry. I knew if he found out I was here he would rather kill me then Ray. I took a step back and then ran for my life. The good things was that there was no noise when I left, but since Tala was a…. vampire… he most likely heard me leave. I felt back for leaving Ray with that insane man, but I couldn't stay and let Tala rip me to pieces. I don't think Tala would get rid of Ray, or otherwise everyone would know that he did it since he and someone else were gone when they disappeared.

_Sorry Ray…_

* * *

I was standing in front of the hotel door. I had forgotten that it was like a mansion, it was weird to see it this way. I touched the wood door. The designs were beautiful with age. For some reason, this place seemed so young even though it was centuries old. I pushed on the door and it opened with ease. I heard nothing from inside and suspected that everyone was in the dinning hall. I walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Michael!" I looked up and saw Emily before she threw me to the ground, hugging me tightly.

"Michael, where have you been?!" Emily was looking me in the eyes, not letting me brush it off like I usually did before. I looked around the room and noticed that Emily wasn't the only one here. All of my team was here, and so was Kai. I could see him in the corner (the darkest part of course --). He had his emotionless mask on, but I could see the tiniest hint of worry there. I turned back to Emily.

"How about I tell you after YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Emily blushed and got off of my legs. She stood and held a hand out to me so I could get up as well. Once I stood, I brushed dirt off my pants. Emily and the others were staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

My stomach growled. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Heh, can I get something to eat first?" Everyone started to laugh as we walked towards the dinning hall. I did notice that Tala and Ray had come back, Ray following and saying how he was happy to see me again, hugging me and everything. Tala stared at me in anger. I also noticed that Kai took Tala into a different room. I could tell Kai was angry, for now he was not wearing his usual mask. I felt kind of sorry for Tala now.

* * *

Well, I now this is short, but I wanted to write the next part kinda long. I don't know if I will be able to, but this is also for you guys to know that I have not given up on this story. Next Chapter will come soon.


	6. Would You Really Help ME?

In Love with a Vampire…

In Love with a Vampire…

Chapter 6: Would you really help Me?

Note(s):

**Last Time: **

Tala stared at me in anger. I also noticed that Kai took Tala into a different room. I could tell Kai was angry, for now he was not wearing his usual mask. I felt kind of sorry for Tala now.

* * *

We got to the dinning hall in no time flat. I had eaten just as much as Tyson (that's bad). Everyone had been waiting for me to tell them what had happened. I knew they would be truly worried if I told them Tala had locked me up, mostly since it was because I was a human who was in love with a vampire. So I told them one night I had left secretly to train so no one would come with me and stuff like that. They all believed it too; they thought I was really stupid for doing that so I got a few punches in the arm.

But I noticed that Ray was the only one in the room who didn't believe my story. He was there yelling at Tala though, so he must have known it was him. He was probably wondering how and why he locked me up.

I got up from my chair. I was the only one left in the dinning hall now. I walked towards the big doors. My head was kind of aching so I wanted to get some sleep.

"I'm glad… that you're safe." I looked towards the back of the room, from where the voice had come from.

Kai was up against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he wanted me to talk to him. Had he been worried about me too?

"Y-Yeah. Like I said—"

"I won't fall for that like the others. I know it had something to do with Tala."

I heard the rage in his voice as he said Tala's name. I felt really bad for him, even if he had done what he did. He did it all because he loved Kai and he wanted no one to take him away from him.

"Ya know, you don't have to be so hard on him."

_What am I doing?_

"He did it because he wants to protect you." I watched for anything from Kai. I could feel him calming but only slightly, he was still angry. Kai didn't say anymore he stood from the wall and walked passed me and out the doors. I just kept staring at where Kai had left; it was hard to believe he had left like that. I would have though he would fight and try to convince me it was Tala's fault.

That's when the thought came to me. Maybe he didn't just leave because he was done talking. Maybe he left because he was going to take his anger out on Tala.

My legs moved on their own, they didn't want Tala to get hurt for some reason.

I ran out the door and I just kept going. I let my legs take me to where they were. And then I stopped. I didn't know why, my mind wasn't working right maybe?

I could hear murmurs though. They were coming from my right. A door was there, but I was too afraid to open it. The murmurs were low, so it was hard to hear. But I could tell who it was. A low one was Tala while the lower one that was louder too was Kai.

I pressed my ear against the door, straining to hear.

"I'm not going to ask again, Tala. Where did you take him?" There was no reply to that. I could hear footsteps too. Kai must have been walking around Tala.

"I didn't do it. He must have just… disappeared." Tala sounded angry on the last word. The footsteps had stopped too. They must have been looking at each other now.

"When he vanished, you did too. Then you had to come back, but no Michael. You think that's a coincidence?" Silence again. It was either Tala didn't know how to reply, or he just didn't want to lie to Kai. He loved Kai, maybe even more than my inter self! Now what was I saying!? I didn't love Kai! I just think of him like a brother, right?

"Why won't you answer me?!" Kai's voice boomed and for sure I thought Tala was going to cry. But no other sound was made. It was silent, I could only hear Kai's hard breathing and Tala's light, stuttering pants. Then I could hear more footsteps coming closer, towards the door!

I panicked before jumping behind a corner. I heard the door open and the footsteps going down the hall. I looked around to see Tala turn the corner. Kai came out that moment and stared down the empty hall of which Tala had just left. I slowly crawled away from them and down some stairs. Before I knew it, I was back in the entrance hall.

Ray was walking past when he saw me. He stopped and turned to me,

"Hey, what's up?" He was trying to be casual, since he knew about the whole lie that I had made. It was very disturbing talking to him now. For some reason, I didn't like it.

"Nothing, I got to go." I walked out the entrance and into the forest area. I needed fresh air anyway.

* * *

I was still tense. I couldn't believe I was _still_ tense. The whole thing about what happened was overwhelming now. It made me feel so weird, like I was sort of _glad_ that I wasn't in Tala's way. The more I thought about it, the more it made me sad. Tala just wanted Kai to love him, yet I came into the picture and Kai… likes… me. I didn't know what to do anymore about it and it just made me even sadder.

"Are you starting to understand?" I shivered at the voice. I know that Tala is not allowed to hurt me but just hearing him, it scares me. I turned, even the fear was making it hard, to stare into Tala's ice blue eyes. But Tala wasn't even looking at me. He was against a tree with the shadow of it over his figure. His eyes glowed but not with the ice that burned. No, it was like the ice was… melting.

"Tala…"

"Are you?" His voice was hard. He was holding back tears, I could tell. But, would he really cry this easy in front of me?

"I guess…" My own eyes looked down. I could no longer stare him in the eyes. It was so hard, just knowing that Tala was only a few feet away, crying deep inside.

"Tala… I… want you to have Kai's love." I looked back up at him. He was staring at me now, with confusion.

"I mean, I don't want to just make Kai love you by force," Tala growled, he didn't like the idea and he hated how he had tried it himself, "but maybe we could get him to fall for you. I could help you Tala."

_No! You can't give him up!_

That annoying voice again. I didn't even know if it was myself.

"Would you… really be willing to help… …. Me?" Tala had taken a few steps closer to me. He was still confused but he was… dazed? I didn't know. But, like he said, would I really be willing to help him?

"Yes."

* * *

That's all for now Folks! Hope you liked it!


End file.
